Poochee i Pansy
Za powtórzenia/błędy z góry przepraszam Pochee & Pansy to bajka narysowana w MSPaincie i opowiada historię dwóch szczeniaków: Poochee'go oraz Pansy. Cała seria składa się z ok. 7-8 filmów. Wszystkie odcinki są na Youtubie. Odcinek 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4yrKDNVnJg Na początku widzimy tytułowe szczeniaki. Poochee zaczyna opowiadać Pansy o swoim śnie, gdzie pewien kot został zamknięty w wieży, a zła wiedźma chciała zdobyć Koronę Północy. Pansy miała ten sam sen, a Poochee uznał, że ten sen może być prawdziwy. Wraz z Pansy chciał uratować kotka, więc wyruszyli do krainy Sufferdark, gdzie ponoć mieszkała wiedźma. Stanęli przed tunelem, który prowadził do celu. W środku spotkali świetlika, który powiedział im, że zna drogę. W tym momencie pojawia się screamer. thumb|Poochee i Pansy Odcinek 2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9_LlmW6WMc Na początku widzimy urywek pokazujący jakieś kwiaty oraz ścieżkę. Po chwili ukazuje się nam logo serii, oraz nieznany głos powtarzający słowa "Poochee and Pansy". Sam tytuł jest zamazany i widać tylko wykrzyknik. Po tym ukazuje się nam Poochee, tym razem bez oczu, i Pansy, tylko z oczami. Animacja wydaje się glichować, oraz głos Poochee'go się zapętla. Muzyka zmieniła się na bardziej mroczną. Następnie ukazuje się nam jakieś pomieszczenie, (jak zwykle wszystko nagrywano słabą kamerką) kamerzysta podchodzi do jakiegoś garnka z czarną papką, a obok garnka były jakieś stare maszyny (było dobrze widać jakieś rury). Po tym zwiedza resztę pomieszczenia, było widać nawet zegar. Po tym scena zmieniła się na wnętrze salonu. Kamerzysta podszedł do kamerki. Był w bluzie z kapturem, a twarz zasłaniał mu biały materiał, po czym zasłonił kamerkę swoją dłonią. Odcinek 3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4NoAxZd3ekM Pokazuje nam się logo, za sekundę tło zmienia się na czarno-czerwone, muzyka zaczyna niepokoić. Tytuł ukazuje się trochę zglichowany, widać nawet nieznana postać. Odcinek rozpoczyna się z smutnym Poochee'm, gdyż jego koleżanka jest zamkięta w celi nad wielkim kotłem. Tu pojawia się wiedźma, która mówi mu, że może ofiarować swoje oczy za Pansy. Poochee się zgadza, a wiedźma próbuje chwycić go. Ręka powoli zbliża się do płaczącego psa, gdy film się urywa. Naszym oczom ukazuje się wentylator, potem telefon. Na końcu widać usta jakieś kobiety, oraz słyszeć płacz małej dziewczynki. Ujęcie się urywa na ukazaniu jej oka (wyłupiastego). Po chwili pokazuje nam się tło z początku filmu, całe czarno-czerwone, a na nim jest napisane: "Jesteś sam, ale tego nie wiesz". thumb|Wiedźma Odcinek 4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MEAeFgvCEkE Następny odcinek jest w całości po japońsku, jedynie napisy są po angielsku. Narrator mówi, że szczeniaki pokonały wiedźmę i chcą uratować kotka. W pewnej sekundzie ukazuje nam się wiedźma bez oczu. W pierwszej scenie widzimy Poochee'go, który zamiast swojego oka ma oko wiedźmy. Powiedział Pansy, że widzi kotka siedzącego w celi. Kamera ukazała celę kotka, po chwili zgliczowała się. Obraz się "zamroził" i widać było dwa słowa: "Nie można się ukryć". Po chwili ukazują nam się sople lodu. Kamerzysta szedł najpewniej po śniegu. Doszedł do miejsca gdzie napisane było "ZNALAZŁEM CIĘ". Potem znowu pokazywał sople. Pod koniec odcinka był widoczny tekst: "WSZYSCY W TWOIM ŚWIECIE NIE ŻYJĄ, ALE TY... ...TY JEDYNY ISTNIEJESZ". thumb|Glitch 4 odcinka Odcinek 5 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AbxTAyI0NB4 Na początku widzimy dziwną postać z zakrytą twarzą,mówiącą "You can't hide (Nie schowasz się)", potem wszystko wraca do normy, lecz trochę czasami tytuł się glitchuje. Co chwilę pokazują się nam dziwne grafiki, min. Smiledog. Tytuł jest zakryty. Potem znowu widać tą dziwną postać. Następnie widzimy małego kotka wyłaniającego się z celi. Pieski zauważają kotka, po czym następuje 1-sekundowe zdjęcie z Poochee'm z wyłupionymi oczami. Dźwięk jest bardzo zdeformowany, co chwilę słychać jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Następnie są ujęcia aut, okien, nawet jest parę ujęć z Disnejowskiego filmu o menstruacji. Potem kamerzysta idzie przez las, do miejsca, gdzie wycięte są drzewa, podobnie jak w rysunku później.Potem ekran zrobił się czarny do końca filmiku. Odcinek 6 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NVv9ZFt0Mig Na początku widać ujęcie huśtawki. Potem pokazuje się lekko zglitchowany obraz. Tytuł był zamazany. Poochee, wraz z Pansy i kotkiem o czymś rozmawiają. Potem Poochee wyciąga mapę, która wcześniej zaprowadziła go do Sufferdarku. Po chwili cały obraz się glitchuje i jest na nim jedna, dziwna koścista postać. Znowu pojawiają się dziwne ujęcia: jakiejś starej maszyny, ponownie Smiledoga, zabawki dla dzieci, kościotrupa (jeśli można to tak określić). Potem pokazuje się tło czarno-czerwone a na nim napis: "MUSISZ ZNALEŹĆ TO ŻEBY BYĆ WOLNYM!" thumb|To coś Odcinek 7 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=il4DGJxZRv4 Tytuł odcinka jest zamazany. Pieski rozmawiają z kotem. Po tym wyskakuje (chyba) screamer z tym kotem. Tu pojawia się ujęcie, gdzie kamerzysta nagrywa monitor komputera. Znowu wracamy się do zwierząt, tym razem wszyscy mają dziury w twarzach, a Poochee ma tylko usta i coś mówi. Potem są ujęcia lasu, nawet ręki operatora kamery. Scena przechodzi do jakiegoś rowu, gdzie jest wykopana trumna. Pod koniec odcinka widać tekst: "Umysł Davida podróżował przez wiele równoległych światów. Jego wspomnienia ci pomogą." Specjalne ogłoszenie od Poochee'go i Pansy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f1IAO0MQVfE Na początku widoczne jest logo Dolst Family Entertainment (według fabuły gry sam właściciel nicka twierdził, że nie ma nic z tym wspólnego, twierdzi się że została stworzona jego fałszywa kopia w realnym świeciehttp://gangadiddle.wikidot.com/dolst sam Dolst pod wpływem Hunt Mastera nagrał skierowaną do "łowców" wiadomość o nazwie msg.wmvhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q67ewYJpSSU) następnie Poochee mówi nam, że rzeczy które widzimy w TV nie są prawdziwe, wideo staje się coraz mroczniejsze, wiedźma zmienia się w zakapturzoną postać z poprzednich odcinków, a główni bohaterowie stają się przerażającymi monstrami. Następnie pojawiają się kolejne niepokojące ujęcia m.in twarzy z zamkniętymi oczami (może nawiązywać do Poochee'go bez oczu) i pokoju oświetlonego na czerwono. Następnie pojawia się tekst: "próbuje cię dosięgnąć" powtórzony kilka razy na tle na którym zwykle znajdują się nasi bohaterowie tylko tym razem jest mroczniejsze, następnie pokazuje się twarz wiedźmy po czym kamerzysta idzie przez jakiś korytarz (możliwe, że szpitalny), po kolejnym cięciu na puste "mroczniejsze tło" film się kończy. Wyjaśnienie Poochie & Pansy stanowi "rabbit hole" (element mający zachęcić do zagrania)http://gangadiddle.wikidot.com/poochee-and-pansy gry ARG (alternte reality game - interaktywnej gry sieciowej polegającej na rozwiązywaniu zagadek) o tytule "Polowanie na Gangadiddle". W odcinku 6 na ułamek sekundy możemy zobaczyć, że tytuł odcinka brzmi "Message from the Gangadiddle". Zakapturzona postać występująca na filmach to "The Hunt Master" znany również jako Nathan Israelhttps://twitter.com/gangadiddle, osoba która udzielała wskazówek "łowcom", gra polegała na rozwiązywaniu różnych zagadek. http://gangadiddle.wikidot.com/huntmaster Obecnie gra zakończyła się złapaniem tytułowego potwora. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtH8ZYFr5wUhttp://dolst.com/gangadiddle/robloxhq-thread/ Całość została wyjaśniona przez użytkownika ScareTheater https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaCoQ25JIXs Przypisy: Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Legendy miejskie